EP 0 179 356 describes a method for controlling a polyphase machine. According to its FIG. 2, the current and the voltage are acquired at the motor. In the process, components of the actual value of the flow are formed from a closed-loop control structure that corresponds to a modeling of the machine. These are forwarded to a flow controller whose output controls the switching states of the inverter supplying the machine, in the form of actuating variables.
DE 1 941 312 describes a method for controlling an asynchronous machine, in which Hall-effect sensors are used.
DE 195 32 477 describes a method for starting an asynchronous machine, in which the setpoint torque value of zero is specified for the startup.
DE 199 752 describes a method for connecting a rectifier to an asynchronous motor.